


Don't deny love

by Princess_Koneko



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Koneko/pseuds/Princess_Koneko
Summary: This is the first time I've written anything in YEARS so give it to me straight how it is. I love both Melendez and Shaun and cannot get the idea of them together out of my head, so here's my take on what should happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I’m currently working on chapter two but no guarantees on when it will be done. Let me know what you think!

Neil Melendez was checking over his charts for the day while his residents bickered among themselves. He had told Marcus that five residents was too many, but here he was watching four of them go back and forth about where to go for drinks that night. Neil rolled his eyes, but didn't stop the conversation because he wanted to finish his notes. 

Shaun Murphy was standing closest to him, but wasn't participating in the debate. He was close enough Neil could easily reach out and touch him, much closer than he gets to anyone else. Neil glanced at him quickly and saw even though his eyes were flitting around the room and he hadn't said a word, he was listening intently. Neil did a once over on him, checking all the normal indicators of stress: hands, face, him rocking on his heels. Shaun was happy today and it was obvious, at least to Neil.  


Shaun had been working at the hospital for over a year at this point and Neil knew how to read him pretty well. Slowly, but surely, Neil had become the main person for Shaun to turn to. The two had even became friends over the course of Shaun working at the hospital. They often ate meals together while at work, Neil had fixed several things in Shaun's apartment when he was too nervous to ask his landlord, and it wasn't uncommon for them to spend days off together. Neil knew Shaun's unspoken cues better than even Dr. Glassman at times. The entire hospital knew how close they were, to the point that on the rare days when Shaun was reaching his breaking point, whoever was with Shaun immediately paged for Neil. He was the only one who could touch Shaun without his anxiety rising, the only one that knew what to say to get him to calm down. Those days were rare anymore though because Neil had learned how to help Shaun before it got that far.  


Shaun looked over at him suddenly and caught Neil staring. Neil gave him a smile and returned to his charts, seeing Shaun smile out of the corner of his eye. Being friends with your resident wasn't the best idea, but Neil found that he couldn't bring himself to draw a line with him and Shaun. The more he got to know Shaun, the more Neil wanted to be apart of his life. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head because he wasn't finishing his task at this point. Focusing on Shaun was much more pleasant than his notes, but he doubts Marcus will accept that excuse on why his paperwork wasn't done. He was finishing the notes when he heard the group decide on a loud bar and interjected, "A loud bar? Is that really the best idea?"  


All five doctors turned to him, four of them wearing a knowing smile. They've been giving him a lot of knowing smiles lately, with no explanation and it was starting to get on his nerves. He stared them down for a few seconds before finally snapping, "I was just asking! Why am I being stared down?"  


"Shaun isn't going Dr. Melendez. We know you worry about him, but he told us he already had plans. So yes, a loud bar sounds fun." Morgan told him sweetly, but her smile said she knew something she wasn't saying.  


Neil glanced at Shaun again and when he said nothing to contradict her, he assigned their tasks for the morning, sending them off just to get them to stop staring at him. Claire gave him a knowing wink before marching off with the rest of them. He gave her a blank stare in return. He knew he looked out for Shaun in a way he has never done for an employee, but he didn't realize his other residents found it obvious too. He closed up the file he was holding and held it out for Shaun who was waiting for it, expecting for him to follow the others. He didn't walk away though, "Do you have tomorrow off?"  


Hiding his smile with his coffee at his question, Neil shook his head yes. Now he knew why Shaun wasn't going out with the others, they've been spending the last few days off together and he wanted a repeat. Shaun nodded, rocking his whole body with his head. He was full of energy today, which meant he had slept good last night. Neil smiled when Shaun made eye contact with him. Even though they were close, that still doesn't come easily to Shaun and Neil never failed to feel appreciative of the effort, "Would you like to spend the day together again?"  


"That depends, do we have to actual go somewhere or can we spend the day inside, not doing a single thing?" Neil smiled, but he was being serious. The last week was draining and he really just wanted to sit and relax. Shaun being there would make it better too.  


"I like spending days off inside. Are we still going to dinner after work too?" Shaun was reading the chart by this point, but Neil knew he was paying attention. The older man confirmed the plan with a grin and Shaun nodded once more before walking off to catch up with his coworkers.  


Neil grabbed the remaining files he needed to finish his paperwork for the day and headed off to his office. He had worried when Shaun and him started spending more time together that someone was going to cry favoritism and remove Shaun from his team. Neil would have put up a fight about it if anyone even suggested it. However, Shaun had proved his worth to the hospital time and time again. Not only in the O.R. where he excelled, but he was a favorite among the donors now. Parties were not Shaun's favorite place to be by any means, but the more he attended, the easier they got. The donors had long gotten used to Shaun's way of communication and often requested him at their tables. They loved bringing up the airport incident and asking Shaun to describe his hardest cases that he's solved so far in his career. Once that started happening, Shaun was Marcus's favorite resident. Shaun could probably break all the rules and Marcus would still love him and since being friends (or more) with your residents is not anywhere in the rules, Shaun had read the whole book to be sure, Neil wasn't worried about it anymore. Honestly though, it would take more than Marcus complaining to get Neil to give up his time with Shaun, he decided silently as he reached his office.  


As he worked at the paperwork he had been putting off all week, Neil thought more about Shaun. When he first started, Neil was convinced that the board made the wrong decision. There was no way this man belonged in his O.R. He pushed Shaun more than any other resident he has ever had. Shaun exceeded his expectations by the six month mark. Yes, his communication was different, but he was a great doctor. Communication is a skill that could be learned over time and Shaun has done that. He's still himself, with his sing song/child like voice, the way he cannot stand still for the most part, and the eye contact. However, patients loved his straight forward attitude and his honesty. Neil was certain that Marcus intended on offering Shaun a permanent spot as soon as his residency is over. Even though professional, Neil was happy to keep Shaun at their hospital, personally he was happier. Shaun had unintentionally become an important part of his life. Their happiness was intertwined lately. When Neil notices Shaun spiraling, that becomes his number one priority. If Neil is having a stressful day, his favorite food or drink will appear at the next stop in his schedule with a post it that has a single, neatly wrote S on it.  


A knock on his office door interrupted his thoughts. Neil called for whoever it was to enter as he saved the final touches on his paperwork. He hates it, but he wanted it done so he wouldn't have to work on it while he was with Shaun tomorrow so he powered through it quickly while his residents did rounds. Neil looked up to see Jessica smiling at him from the doorway. Ever since they broke up, they've become friends. He didn't think it was possible, but the longer they were apart, the more Neil could see they weren't right for each other. He waved her in farther as he leaned back in his chair, "Hey Jess. What can I do for you?"  


Jessica was silent as she made her way to a chair in front of his desk, but as soon as she sat, she started what she came here for, going straight for the point, "Look, this isn't my business, but I still care for you and want you to be happy so here it goes. I think you should just ask Shaun out already." Neil replied, dodging the question with a smile, "I feel like your boldness should startle me, but it doesn't anymore."  


Jessica narrowed her eyes at him as he just stared at her across the desk, his face annoyingly blank, "Fine, act like you don't know what I'm talking about, even though you know exactly what I mean. All I'm saying, is that you two make each other happy. It's obvious, even to people who don't know you as well I do."  


Neil looked up at the ceiling for a moment, taking in her words silently until his brain went over it again, "I'm not going to act like you're wrong in your admittedly nosey, statement, but you're forgetting one detail. Who says Shaun would even want to date me?" Jessica opened her mouth to protest, but Neil was quicker, "I know what you mean about Shaun liking me, but he's also never brought up being romantic with me or hardly anyone else. He doesn't like to be touched and he loves his space, maybe he doesn't want to date me at all. I'm happy being in his life, whatever form that is. I'm not going to push for a romantic relationship that he may not even want."  


Jessica leveled him with a look, "For a surgeon, you can be dense as hell sometimes. First of all, you are the person, on earth probably, that can touch Shaun and it have a calming effect on him. Anyone else, he tensing and flinches away. You are the exception for a lot of things with him. I know you cannot tell me that you haven't noticed him reading social cues a little better." Jessica waited for the nod of agreement before continuing, "Shaun does love his space yes, but he loves you in that space. Tell me, are you two hanging out again tomorrow for your day off?"  


"Yes and dinner tonight." Neil responded automatically, rolling his eyes at her satisfied smile while she spoke again, "And I will put money on it that Shaun asked for the day together tomorrow. You know why Neil? Because you make him happy and calm. Look, I'm not saying to jump him next time you see him, but I do think you should approach the topic with him. I'm convinced that the reason Shaun hasn't made a move is because he thinks you don't want him to and obviously that is why you haven't made a move either."  


When Neil didn't respond to her, Jessica lightly popped the table with a satisfied grin. Neil continued to watch her as she walked back towards the office door, pausing right before she opened it, "I'm not going to push the issue anymore, but please take what I said to heart. I want you to be happy. I want Shaun to be happy. I think you both could make each other very happy, happier than with me by a long shot."  


Neil just watched her for a moment, but saw the sincerity in her face. There was no bitterness from their breakup on his end, obviously on her end too, "Thank you Jessica. I know, just like I want you to be happy too. This situation is more complicated than you're portraying it though."  


His residents chose that moment to enter his office, Shaun at the back as usual. Jessica gave them all a warm smile before telling Neil, "It's not and you know it." 

Neil didn't get a chance to respond because as quickly as she was there, she was gone. As soon as she rounded the corner, his residents began filling him in on how their rounds went. They mostly just wanted to verify their decisions were the right ones, so even though Neil was listening and giving approval when needed, his focus was only half there. Jessica wasn't wrong honestly, but it still threw him off to hear it out loud from her first. Neil has known for a while that his feelings for Shaun were stronger than just professional, but he wasn't lying to Jessica when he pointed out that Shaun might not want a romantic relationship. He wasn't going to be the first to bring this up between them because what if Shaun said yes just make him happy? That was unacceptable in every view point to Neil so he was content to be Shaun's friend. As long as he was happy, Neil was happy.  
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  


"Go home guys. Shifts ended hours ago and our patient is going to be okay." Neil told his residents sitting around the table in a conference room. The day was longer than most due to complications with a surgery that no one foresaw. His team was smart though and it was under control. They all shuffled to get up and Neil could see the exhaustion on each of their faces clearly. It was past midnight already. They were out of the room quickly to gather up their things to leave. 

Shaun was the first one out of the door and Neil wondered if he still wanted to go to dinner. Sometimes after a long day at the hospital, Shaun valued his alone time in his apartment. Neil stretched and headed to his office to gather up his stuff. Shaun always finds him when they have plans so if he wanted to still spend time together, Neil would know.  


He packed up his stuff on autopilot in silence. He hadn't eaten dinner yet, he was exhausted, but the only thing he could keep thinking about is Shaun. Neil knows for a fact that Shaun hasn't eaten since lunch and that is the worst thing for his head space. His thoughts were interrupted by Shaun himself entering the office, changed out of his doctor coat and his back back on his back, "Hello. I did not know if plans had changed."  


Neil smiled at him, "I have an idea, why don't we get take out and eat that on my couch? The only places still open are diners with bright lights and I don't want that right now so I can imagine it's the same for you?" Shaun nodded happily almost immediately, "Yes. I would like that."  


"Let's go then, I'm starving." Neil told him with a smile. As he passed Shaun, Neil reached out and ran his hand down his arm quickly before pulling back. Shaun said nothing about it, but as they left the hospital, it felt like Shaun was walking closer than usual and nothing Shaun does is random. He wasn't going to spend what little energy he had left over analyzing it though, Neil learned long ago to just live in the moment. 

The pair exited the building in silence, but it was a comfortable one. After they got their food from a late night sandwich shop that Shaun loves, they headed to Neil's apartment. Neil glanced at Shaun, he looked like he might fall asleep at any moment. He paused a moment to find the best way to ask if he just wanted to go home. He wanted Shaun to have the option but didn't want him to feel like that is what Neil wanted, "Shaun, you look exhausted. If you want to go home to sleep, I would understand."  


Shaun was quiet for a moment, but his hands were clasped tightly in his lap, "No. I don't want to go home."  


Neil waited for more, but it never came. That was common with Shaun though so he just kept driving towards his apartment. Shaun immediately relaxed when he realized that no further explanation was needed. So many people push Shaun to talk, even when he's overwhelmed, but Neil never does. He accepts Shaun's answer.  


Soon enough, the pair is back at Neil's apartment, the food laid out on the coffee table as Neil starts flipping through channels on the tv. Both of them liked silence, so there was no need to fill the air with empty conversation. Shaun had already finished half his sandwich when Neil finally decided on the local news. By the time that was over, Neil had just finished eating and noticed that Shaun had fallen asleep already. He was leaned against Neil's side, a position that came after he was asleep. Neil thought about the best way to get him laying down without waking, but before he could come up with a plan, Shaun had moved closer. He had pulled his feet up on the couch and was using Neil as a pillow. This was the closest they've ever been, but Neil wasn't complaining. He loved being close to Shaun. He put his feet up on the coffee table, shifted further into the couch and put his arm around Shaun. There was no point in waking him, it was early morning, they were tired, he was obviously comfortable, one night on the couch never hurt anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil woke up to the morning light shining through the window, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long while. Shaun was still fast asleep, laying across the couch with his feet up, curled against him comfortably. He was somehow even closer than he was when Neil fell asleep last night. Neil's arm was draped across him, drawing random patterns into Shaun's side. By the height of the sun, Neil figured it was closer to late morning. He stretched, trying not to wake up Shaun while helping the cramp in his back. Maybe one night on the couch wasn't the best idea, he thought as he cracked his neck, but it was worth with Shaun pressed against him like he was.

Shaun started stirring, but instead of shifting away like Neil thought he would, he sleepily wrapped his arms around Neil the best he could, humming happily. Neil waited for him to realize how close they were and move away, but that never came. Shaun's body was the most relaxed Neil has ever felt it. The two sat together, content for a while until Shaun suddenly stood up, announcing, "I have to pee."

Neil smiled at his usual straight forward attitude. While Shaun was in the bathroom, most likely doing his morning routine, the older man stood up and wandered into his kitchen. He had hoped there was enough in there to make some breakfast, but since he worked so much, his kitchen remained bare more often than not. He did however, have a fresh batch of apples that he makes sure to keep there ever since the first time Shaun came over. He wanted Shaun to feel comfortable in his home. Neil pulled one out and set it on his kitchen island for Shaun to find and then started on some coffee for him.

"I like apples." Shaun told him, happily as he found the one left out for him. He had walked over quietly, so Neil didn't even realize he was out of the bathroom yet. Neil smiled over his shoulder at him, "I know. There's a reason I buy them all the time."

Shaun hummed contently in response as he started eating it. The pair was silent while they finished their respective morning finds. Neil watched Shaun, his mind would not quit going over his brief conversation with Jessica. He hated to admit that he was wrong, but Neil could see her point very clearly this morning. However, he still didn't want to be the first to bring it up between them. He just wants to be sure that all that he feels is reciprocated, he would hate himself if he pushed Shaun into something he did not truly want. However, seeing Shaun so happy, his resolve on him not wanting to be with him was fading.

"I would like to spend the night more. I slept very well." Shaun told him, matter of factually, without making any eye contact. Neil studied him for a moment over his coffee cup, watching Shaun's eyes land everywhere but Neil's face, before telling him, "You're welcome here whenever you want Shaun. However, I'm too old to sleep on the couch anymore."

Shaun let out a laugh, one of Neil's favorite laughs in the universe, before replying seriously, "You are older than me. You need the support."

"Thanks Shaun." Neil told him flatly. Shaun just smiled again and went back to his apple. He loved that secret sense of humor Shaun has, the teasing between them is familiar and light. Neil finished his cup, rinsing it out, and then turned to watch Shaun finish his apple. He loved watching him, everything Shaun did was done with purpose. Neil tries his best not to stare at the hospital, too many people were in his face about his feelings for Shaun as it is, but here when they're alone, Neil studied him. Shaun was relaxed, which made Neil's heart happy. He loved being a source of comfort and safety for him.

Shaun finished his apple, threw away the core of it and moved to stand in front of Neil, closer than usual, "I have something to say, but I don't want to be weird."

"Weirder than usual?" Neil quipped back quickly with a grin. He shifted slightly so that most of his weight was leaned against the counter. Shaun narrowed his eyes at him, but the corners of his mouth betrayed him, "Maybe I don't like you anymore."

"That's a flat out lie. Everyone likes me." Neil told him playfully. He had a feeling what Shaun was going to bring up, but he couldn't resist teasing the younger man. Shaun just stood in front of him for a minute, eyes flitting around anxiously before taking another step forward. Neil's breath started coming out quicker, they were only inches apart at this point. Shaun took a deep breath and met Neil's eyes with his own. The older man was afraid to move and scare him off, but he wanted to erase the last little bit of space between them. Shaun did it for him though. He grabbed Neil's hand, holding onto it tight and leaned in and gave the corner of Neil's mouth a kiss.

Neil was shocked for a millisecond, but as soon as Shaun smiled his shy smile, his self control was gone. He gently cupped Shaun's face and kissed him more firmly. He expected Shaun to tense and want space soon after, but he just wrapped his arms around Neil's waist and returned the kiss. Shaun had told him once that he had only kissed Lea once, but as his lips slid over Neil's, he found that hard to believe. Shaun sighed happily when Neil's hands fell from his face to his back to pull him closer.

Shaun started to pull back and Neil immediately released him with one final firm kiss to his lips. His eyes were still closed as Neil leaned back a little to get a good look at him. He didn't look stressed or anxious, he looked happy and relaxed. Neil felt warmth spread throughout him at the realization. Shaun finally opened his eyes with a smile. They just stood there for a few moments, smiling at each other until Shaun told him, "I liked that more than I thought I would."

"What you didn't think I was a good kisser?" Neil teased lightly, grabbing Shaun's hand in his. He makes sure to not squeeze Shaun's hand too tight, but he doesn't want to let go. Shaun just turned his hand over so that their fingers could intertwine, staring at them fascinated, telling Neil seriously, "It was not that. I thought being this close would be harder. It's not though." Shaun leaned over and kissed him again briefly before continuing, matter of factually, "I find that I like you more than I've liked anyone else. I would like to date you."

Neil squeezed his hand, hoping Shaun understood how happy he was that he was letting Neil be that close, "I would love to date you."

Shaun smiled widely at him for a moment before his face changed to his thinking face and he took a big step backwards, letting Neil's hand fall from his own. Neil's heart almost stopped in his chest, thinking that Shaun was already regretting this, until Shaun spoke again, "I can be very difficult. I do not communicate as well as others. I do not want you to regret this."

Relief rushed through Neil for a moment until the words actually registered with him. Shaun was concerned that he was too much for Neil. Considering his whole life, Shaun was told how hard it was to care for him and how much easier it would be if Shaun would just change, this shouldn't surprise Neil, but it does. Whenever he looks at Shaun, he sees a brilliant, caring man. Imagining anyone seeing anything else and telling Shaun about how he should change, makes Neil angry. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. He didn't want Shaun to misinterpret his frustration for frustration at Shaun himself.

Neil took a step towards Shaun, fully prepared for him to retreat further, but he didn't. He grabbed Shaun's hand again, gently, threading their fingers together again. Waiting until Shaun meets his eyes for a moment, Neil told him softly, "You are not like everyone else in the world. That is true, but I like that about you. I like how your brain works. Everyone can be difficult. As for your communication, I think I understand you pretty well." He waited for Shaun to nod before continuing, "I don't say things I don't mean. I don't say I want in on something if I'm not sure. I'm sure about you. I'm sure about how you make me feel. I don't mind complicated, as long as it's you."

Shaun took in his words silently for a moment before looking up at Neil with a happy smile, taking a step into Neil's space again. Neil just stood and watched, waiting for Shaun to make the next move. He wasn't interested in pushing Shaun's boundaries. Neil was a patient man, he would wait forever if he had to. Though, Shaun wasn't interested in that because the next moment, he wrapped his arms around Neil's waist, going in for a hug. Neil responded by wrapping his arms around Shaun, letting Shaun's head rest on his shoulder, whispering, "I feel the same."

They stood in the kitchen, silently holding each other for a while, just soaking up the change that just happened between them. Neil brought his hand to play with the hair on the back of Shaun's head, thrilled with how effortless and easy that was. He had pushed his feelings aside for a while, but Shaun just dived into this. Shaun started laughing lightly against Neil's chest, making Neil wonder what was going on in his head. Before he could ask though, Shaun leaned back a bit and told him, "Morgan is not going to be happy. She had tomorrow on the bet."

"Bet? They were betting on when we would get together? Who had today?" Neil asked, amused.

Shaun snuggled back into him with a smile as he replied, "No one. Every one else had earlier days. They think I don't know. Claire left the sheet in one of the charts though." Neil considered this before asking, "So did you make a move today specifically so Morgan wouldn't win?"

"I was going to do it the day after tomorrow, but I changed my mind this morning. Waking up with you close was very pleasant." Shaun told him, very matter of factually before disentangling himself from Neil, "It was a lot of money that none of them deserve for betting on our lives."

Neil laughed at that, before grabbing Shaun's hand again, "I don't even care about that honestly, I'm just beyond thrilled you made that move."

Shaun kissed him at that before saying, "You will need to clear out a drawer for me to keep things here." Neil laughed again, "I plan to be here a lot."

Sensing the slight hesitation at Shaun's words, Neil squeezed Shaun's hand again, whispering, "As if I'd let you start spending less time with me know that I know how wonderful it is to kiss you." Shaun smiled big at that and made eye contact with Neil, "I like dating you already."

Neil laughed again and pulled him close for a hug, hoping all the love he already has for Shaun can be felt by him. Shaun hummed happily, letting Neil bring him close, re wrapping his arms around him again. Neil felt him relax in his arms and thought, 'I could do this forever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you liked the second chapter of this. I have one more planned where they announce their relationship to the hospital. Let me know what you all think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this short little feel good story :)

Their day off flew by too quickly for both of them, but by the time their next shift rolled around, Neil and Shaun were rested and ready for another busy week. Shaun had spent the entire time at Neil's apartment, only leaving with Neil to get clothes from his apartment for his new drawer. Even though their relationship was less than 48 hours old, they fell into a rhythm of being together easily. By the time Neil was driving them to work, it had almost felt like they had been together for years. 

"We did not talk about this, but do you want people to know about us?" Shaun asked, seemingly random, but Neil knew by his tone, this had probably been on his mind since their first kiss. Shaun's mind seemed to always be going. 

Neil reached over and laced his fingers through Shaun's as he replied, "I would use the intercom to announce it if I didn't think Marcus would throw a fit. Tell anyone you want Shaun." 

Shaun didn't respond, but he gripped Neil's hand tighter and smiled. They spent the rest of the short drive to the hospital in silence, but it was a comfortable one. Neil never felt the need to fill silence with empty words and he knew Shaun valued it at times. He loved that providing Shaun with something he needs, lines up with his own needs. By the time he pulled into his parking spot, Neil had a big grin on his face, one that Shaun obviously noticed, "Why are you so happy?" 

Smiling at the usual curiosity in Shaun's voice, Neil turned in his seat to him, gently pulling him closer by his hand, whispering, "I am just happy Shaun. I'm happy to have you." 

Shaun studied him as Neil kissed the back of his hand before lunging forward and kissing him on the lips. It was quick, but sweet. When Shaun pulled back, he whispered back, "I'm happy too. We are late though." 

Laughing, Neil turned off his car and they both got out. Shaun waited at the end of the car for Neil as he locked it, rocking slightly on his heels, eyes flitting around everywhere. When Neil was next to him, Shaun made eye contact and slowly reached out to grab Neil's hand. Neil knew just by looking at him that this gesture meant a lot to Shaun, it was obvious by the way he was rocking nervously. Shaun was used to people in his life being ashamed of him and Neil wanted to do anything possible to make Shaun realized that he was not like that. Meeting Shaun's hand half way, Neil intertwined his fingers with Shaun's, pulling him towards the hospital. They walked in and Neil was half expecting all his other residents waiting for them in the lobby, but they got on the elevator without being stopped by anyone. 

As they reached the floor of the resident's locker room, Neil kissed Shaun's cheek, telling him, "I'll see you soon." 

Shaun gave him one last smile before heading off to get ready for his shift. Neil couldn't contain his smile as he headed up to his office, not even when he found Marcus and Jessica waiting for him outside of it. 

"What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked them as he unlocked the door and let them into his office. 

Marcus grinned at him, "Oh come on Melendez, you know why we're here. All the nurses saw you walk in holding Murphy's hand. The gossip crowd is going crazy. I've heard about it from three different people." 

Neil just shook his head at the statement as he got his computer turned off for the day, telling them, "This place is worse than high school. What am I in trouble too?" 

Jessica answered him immediately, "Of course not Neil, there's nothing in the employee handbook about dating a co-worker. We just have some forms you need to sign, go over some guidelines, and get all the details obviously. Leave nothing out." 

Neil groaned as he dropped his face into his hands, sitting at his desk before looking back up at the grinning pair, "This IS high school!" 

"Hey, come on Melendez. We all had money on when you two would start dating, we want to know who won the bet!" Marcus caught the disapproving look Jessica was shooting him and added, "Also we support you and all that." 

"Good save there Andrews." Neil told him with a flat voice, trying hard not to grin back at them. He knew they meant well. 

Jessica plopped down the forms for him, the standard forms HR makes all employees that are dating sign. He glanced over them before looking up at them, his voice serious, "If I sign these, is Shaun being moved from my team?" 

Marcus gave him a smile, sitting down in the chair in front of Neil's desk as he replied, "If we were going to move Murphy, it would have been months ago when the bet was formed. You've been head over heels for the man for a while and have still given fair and honest reviews on his work. Unless I see a major difference in treatment of him or your other residents, Murphy is staying put." 

Relief flooded Neil as the words registered with him. He didn't think that Marcus was going to separate them, but hearing out loud that that's not going to happen, silenced all the anxiety Neil had about it. He nodded at Marcus, signed the papers, and then grinned at them both, "No one won the bet. It happened yesterday morning." At their questioning looks, Neil continued, "Claire left the bet sheet in one of the charts she gave Shaun and he specifically made a move on a day that no one had. His exact words were 'It was a lot of money that none of them deserve for betting on our lives.'" 

The three of them shared a chuckle before Jessica and Marcus stood up to leave. Neil grabbed his tablet and followed them out of the office, telling them, "Unless you guys want to hold me up for some more gossip, I have patients that I need to see." <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Shaun was standing at a nurses station, filling out notes into a chart when he felt himself being stared at. Looking up, he found himself surrounded by his fellow residents, pleasantly noting that they all were still being respectful of his personal space. He waited for one of them to say something, but no one did. Finally, he asked, "Yes?" 

"Oh come off it Shaun, the whole hospital knows that you and Melendez have finally admitted you hopelessly in love with each other. We also know that you know about the bet, so spill. Who won?" Morgan demanded, staring at him expectantly. 

Shaun didn't respond, his hands immediately coming to clasp together in front of him, rocking on his heels, and his eyes flitting around the hallway, never landing on one thing for too long. Morgan opened her mouth to speak again, but Alex cut her off, "You're making him nervous Reznik." 

Morgan just glared at Alex while Claire pushed her out of the way, talking to Shaun, "We're so happy for you two Shaun. Morgan just is convinced she won all the money, don't take her personally." 

Forcing himself to meet Claire's eyes for a moment, Shaun visibly took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves before speaking, "No one won. It happened yesterday." The team waited for him to continue as Shaun kept rocking on his heels, "I am not good at gossip. What do you want to know?" 

Jared laughed lightly before telling Shaun, "You don't have to tell us anything except, are you happy?" 

Shaun met the eyes of each of the other residents slowly, taking in the genuine concern and friendship he found in each of them as he said, "Yes. I'm very happy." 

The entire group grinned at Shaun's words, knowing he didn't believe in lying, so his words were the truth. Before any of them could respond, Neil walked up with his tablet, asking, "Hey, do any of my residents plan on working today?" 

Claire immediately turned and launched herself into his arms, taking Neil by surprise. Before he could ask though, she pulled back, gushing, "I am so happy for you two. I called it months ago! I want all the details!" 

Neil rolled his eyes before seeing the other residents, Shaun included, watching him curiously. He kept his eyes on Shaun a few beats longer, taking in his anxious body language, already knowing what it was from. Turning back to the rest of his team, he told them, "Okay gossip queens, I'll tell you what. If you can leave Shaun alone and do all of your work, we can all hang out tonight at my apartment and have some drinks. Kalu can be the bartender and I'll answer all your damn questions. Deal?" 

Morgan opened her mouth, probably to protest that she didn't want to wait that long, but Alex elbowed her and nodded towards Shaun, who was still rocking. She got the hint quickly and said, "Fine, but I want good details." 

Neil just gave her a look, not even bothering to respond because she was already gathering up her charts. They all started to walk off to do their morning rounds, but Neil grabbed Shaun's hand and held him back. Shaun gave him a questioning look, not quite meeting his eyes yet, but Neil waited until the rest of his residents were out of earshot before asking lowly, "Are you okay? I take it they crowded you for information immediately huh?" 

Shaun hadn't pulled his hand back so Neil could feel him relaxing as he responded, "Yes. It was very overwhelming. I did not know what they wanted to know." 

"They just care about us, even though they have a funny way of showing it. They should drop it until our shift ends though. I can handle their questions then too. You can just sit there and look cute as always." Neil told him, leaning in to brush a light kiss against Shaun's cheek. 

Shaun's face flooded with relief as he meet Neil's eyes finally, telling him, "Thank you." 

"Anything for you." Neil responded, letting their hands separate, knowing Shaun was probably already going over his tasks for the morning in his head. 

Shaun nodded, grabbing his charts from the desk they were standing next to, saying, "I have rounds. Dr. Glassman is happy for us and told me to tell you that you get to pay for my lunch now by the way. I do not know why." 

Laughing, Neil just nodded, "Just find me when you go down to eat." 

Shaun just gave him a look, recognizing that Neil didn't explain, but the urge to get his rounds done was stronger and he gave Neil one more smile before turning and walking off. Neil turned back to the desk, finding all the nurses grinning at him. He tried to give them a disapproving look, but he couldn't manage it with his smile so he just told them, "I am not helping you all gossip." 

Nurse Fryday winked at him quickly before all of them shuffled off to do their own tasks. Neil looked down the hallway where Shaun had disappeared down, thinking, 'Yep, forever sounds good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is! I hope everyone liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I already have plans for my next Good Doctor story, so hopefully I get started at some point this week. Thank you all for reading and all the kind comments. I love reading them!


End file.
